CORE facilities accessible to investigators in vision and ophthalmology will be maintained. A modular organization structure will benefit research projects currently active by allowing access to shared equipment and expertise not otherwise available. New collaborative studies will be facilitated. Existing and new clinical research projects will be enhanced by biosatistical methodology necessary for prospective clinical trials. Proposed modules include BIOCHEMISTRY/IMMUNOLOGY (B/I), ELECTRON MICROSCOPY (EM), HISTOLOGY (H), RESEARCH PHOTOGRAPHY (RP), BIOSTATISTICS AND CLINICAL VISION RESEARCH (B/C) and CORE ADMINISTRATION (CA). Areas of investigation include retinal and choroidal diseases, corneal diseases, cataract, glaucoma, and strabismus, amblyopia, and visual processing. Specific disciplines that are brought to bear on these problems include behavioral studies, biochemistry, biostatistics, cell culture, clinical investigation, immunology, morphology, neurophysiology, and pathology. This project will elucidate basic mechanisms that underlie the function of the eye and visual system and apply this knowledge and other information to the solution of problems in vision and ophthalmology. Collaboration among investigators from the University of Washington and elsewhere will be promoted. Affirmative Action programs will be implemented, maintained, and strengthened. Principles of bioethics will be promulgated. Effectiveness of funding available on research project grants will be maximized.